


【囧悠】美甲

by Aphyllanthes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: 我希望我的左手上唯一的点缀是我们的结婚戒指。
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	【囧悠】美甲

**Author's Note:**

> 随手写写 一点点叁 he

‘johnny，我们去做美甲好不好？’

仰着一头张扬的金发，歪头之际露出了满耳的耳饰，外形显得乖张的少年眼里闪烁着的却仿佛是这个世界上最纯粹的光，男人看着他不禁地失来神。

‘Johnny？’

‘Sure，悠太想做我们就去做。’ 男人满眼笑意的摸了摸面前的小狮子，‘嗯？Johnny想做？’

小狮子瞬间骑到了男人的大腿上，带着一丝戏谑的笑容双臂自然的环上了男人壮硕的肩膀，‘无任欢迎。’

男人刚开口，小狮子后脚就勾上了门，掩上了小房内一片旖旎。

第二天清晨徐英浩洗漱好换上了正装后转过头看了眼床上依然嗜睡的小狮子，裸着的臂膀带着浅浅的红印显示前一晚的激烈，抱着被子睡觉的姿势犹如窝在妈妈怀里的宝宝，徐英浩俯身拨开了浅金的头发在爱人干净的额头上留下了轻轻的一吻。

‘Babe I’ve to go to work now.’

‘嗯嗯，去吧去吧，啵’

还没睡醒的少年声音里还带着点鼻音，敷衍般的在男人的唇上印了一下又躺了回去抱紧被子，徐英浩嘴边挂上了个无奈的笑容，又亲了亲爱人满是耳饰的小耳朵，小耳朵仿佛是回应似的动了一下，徐英浩笑了笑，迎着晨光踏上了上班路。

徐英浩只是个没有什么名气的小道律师，所在的律师所也并不是什么大牌但也勉勉强强能稳定地运营，徐英浩已经在这所律师所工作了八年，从实习开始，律师所里的人几乎没怎变，依然是每天笑脸盈盈的跟他打招呼的文叔，一起进来从实习到正式执牌当律师的老搭档郑在玹，上头一直在带领他们的李老板，等等等等...

先不扯这么远，徐英浩自然不会忘记今天晚上和自己的小爱人还有个美甲dating，拿着一杯冰美式就开始投入到了一天的工作里。

直到十一点太阳正晒着屋里占着大半空间的床中本悠太才幽幽起床，在床上发了一会呆，挠了挠一头毛躁的金发，随手拿过床尾的背心套件外套踩着一双人字拖就出门了。

工作？当然不是，其实中本悠太也不知道自己是做什么的，一个在街上乱逛顺便给大家养养眼的帅小伙？他可能会这么回答你，在还没认识徐英浩之前他也只是个在这小区附近鬼混的小混混，他本人自称日剧里会英雄救美的地痞帅小伙，也不知道怎么的，原本是在日本混的，混着混着就混到了韩国，还混到了个美籍韩裔的律师男友。

以前跟中本悠太一起混的朋友后来的一次见面后都笑骂他勇猛的小狮子原来被养成了小猫。

中本悠太没有反对，确实是徐英浩养着他，他一个身无分文的跟着小律师吃他的住他的，甚至在他们在一起的第三年靠着徐英浩那丁点的薪水省吃省喝竟然也买下来了一个小单位，确实是挺小的，两个一米八的大男人挤进来后就显得更小了，依徐英浩尴尬地说就是挤一挤冬天更暖和，但中本悠太还挺喜欢的，称那儿为他们的小小安乐窝。

中本悠太在徐英浩没有工作的周末一起在街边吃完烤串夜宵后就会跳上宽厚的背上举着超人的姿势大喊 ‘回小小安乐窝咯！’ 身下的人也会很配合的迈着长腿跑过两条街后弯下腰笑得肩膀直抖，不等徐英浩喘过气大手里就会钻来另一只很漂亮带点骨感的手，牵着爱人穿过大街小巷后在无人的汉江边上又继续的狂奔着，两抹欢乐的身影漂浮在暗淡的夜色里让人感觉没有月亮的天空也不是这么糟糕。

吹着江边的凉风接到徐英浩充满着喘气和汗水的热吻的时候中本悠太觉得自己就是全世界最幸福最快乐的那个人。

叮当—— 门上的小铃铛被推进的木门弄得叮当作响，中本悠太自来熟的坐上了吧台。

‘怒那，我待会和Johnny一起来做美甲，怒那，挑做的好的人给我们呗~’

‘得得得，中本大少爷，我肯定给你安排最好的人，最好就给你们清个场子让你们两个甜蜜甜蜜...’

‘欸欸欸，打住打住，额哈哈哈哈哈也不用这么麻烦啦...行了行了那怒那我们待会来啊！’

说罢中本悠太就一阵风的溜了。

‘害，年轻人害羞个啥，谈个恋爱多不见得光似的...’

中本悠太落荒而逃似的跑出了美甲店摸了摸狂跳的心口，诶呀妈呀，都是谈了四年快五年的人了怎么被人调戏一下就...想着想着，中本悠太又想起了他们初见的时候。

三年前

‘你这就找对人了，Johnny哥啊，这种地方没有相熟的人通常都找不到怎么正宗好玩的。’

郑在玹搭着徐英浩的肩膀一边说着。

‘但是...没想到啊Johnny哥竟然...’

感受到旁边的冷眼飞刀郑在玹姗姗的闭上了嘴，一开始徐英浩也是知道郑在玹和他男朋友是在gay吧认识之后才知道原来他们这种小区也有这种地方，而且貌似还不少，当然，徐英浩一开始只是想找个地方喝喝酒，没想到脱口而出就问了郑在玹附近有没有什么gay吧推荐，简单直接的跟自己的好搭档直接出柜，但是后来他就完全不后悔问了，毕竟他还真就在那遇到了他的Mr.Right。

一开始徐英浩只是坐在吧台边小口小口的嘬着他那一小杯玛格丽特，要说从美国回来韩国以后他可是已经将近三年没来过这种地方了，陌生又熟悉的这种惯有的氛围，直到他喝到将近一半的时候他看到了他。

热闹的舞池里戴着渔夫帽遮了半张脸的红发少年正在中央热烈的舞动着，无袖上衣露出稍有肌肉的手臂，每一下的发力都干净利落，在几个重重的顶胯下把气氛推到了最高后，好像有意无意的往吧台这边看了一眼，又扬起了张扬的笑容，但无论他怎么笑，徐英浩总感觉他身上带着一份他无法触及的干净和纯粹。

又看到他了，他好像喝了点酒，看人的时候眼角大概被酒气熏出来的含着的一点泪仿佛有勾人的魔力，看着他踏着略轻浮的步伐走到了自己面前。

‘帅哥，喝一杯吗’

美人盛情邀请哪有拒绝的道理

‘Sure.’

中本悠太看着面前这个文质彬彬的男人不知道从何来的好感油然而生，可能是因为他游刃有余的接下了他的话却没有任何越矩的行为，也可能是他好相处的氛围，总之也他不讨厌。

就是这样。作为梦中梦的大热客，中本悠太本就因为比较出众的外貌取得了不少关注，而且是个会玩的，炒热气氛什么的都不在话下，但不笑的时候却有股冰山美人内味，仿佛可以把欲擒故纵玩的淋漓尽致，自然，对他感兴趣的前来搭讪的人也是不少的。

只是，对着那种带着满脑子黄色废料的人他可是完全不感兴趣，偶尔几个清纯小0找上来的时候他都莫名的感到抱歉

‘Sorry，撞号了’

说完还要露出他那口标准大白牙，又是迷的小0一阵脸红的落荒而逃。

可是徐英浩完全不一样，他也确信他和他们不一样。

还没等他们坐热凳子聊上两句...‘臭小子！不给酒钱就喝了我两瓶洋酒...你给我站住！’

还没等徐英浩反应过来就已经被中本悠太拉着跑出了gay吧，跑啊跑，徐英浩也不知道到底跑了多久，他只是感受着血液逐渐的在血管里发热，翻腾，耳边除了呼呼的风声，就是他和他的呼吸声，帽子不知道什么时候飞走了，看着火红的头发在他的后脑勺飞扬，感觉他的头要烧起来了，他牵着的和自己十指紧扣的手要烧起来了，自己的心也要烧起来了。

他们好像穿过了几条小巷又跑过了几条大马路，在中本悠太左拐右拐的带领下徐英浩完全的失去了方向感，直到停下来的时候，两个人才开始扶着膝盖喘气。

因为不够氧气从而长开双唇想要吸取更多的氧气，却因为吸入的灰尘让气管变得干涸开始起激烈的咳嗽，咳了好一阵子，徐英浩开始对着中本悠太笑，中本悠太也笑了，不知道在哪的草地上两个人躺着哈哈大笑，徐英浩又看了一眼中本悠太，那个躺在草地上露出一口大白牙夸张大笑的红发少年，摸了摸自己未曾减退过的心跳，他确信自己已经陷进去了。

中本悠太也没想过徐英浩会陪自己疯，爽朗的笑声还回荡在自己耳边一下一下的敲着自己的心窝，明明才见面不到几个小时，甚至还不知道怎么称呼...

‘咳咳...那个，还没问你名字呢，怎么称呼’

‘啊啊...Johnny，叫我Johnny就可以了’

‘Wow英文名，外国人吗？听着也不像啊...’

‘哦，美籍韩裔，你呢？’

‘我日本人，中本悠太，叫我悠太就好了。’

‘Oh你是日本人？完全没有口音呢’

‘哈哈哈哈哈哈我可是在韩国生活了将近五年呢，我最喜欢的就是在韩国到处爬山...’

这天也不知道是怎么开始的，也不知道是怎么结束的，等徐英浩意识回笼的时候他已经躺回自家床上了，无论睁眼还是闭眼脑海里都是那抹张扬的红...

‘想什么笑得这么开心？’

中本悠太一抬头一张绝帅的脸就撞入了他的视线，中本悠太看着那张脸又笑了一下。

‘在想我们第一次见面的时候’

‘啊...确实，我们可能是天生一对吧，相遇相识的方式都这么特别...’

男人自然的搂过了他的细腰。

‘我还记得你拉着我跑了好久好久呢我呼吸得胸腔都快要爆炸了...’

‘我那是给你多训练训练，年纪轻轻的就身体不好可不行...’

‘是啊是啊，我们足球健将的身体最好了...’

叮当——又是熟悉的铃铛声。

‘来选吧！这还挺多款式的...’

‘这个怎么样？’

‘后面还有的，你看看...’

‘那么，悠太先生请问你喜欢什么样的款式的呢？’

‘Oh umm… I like this one...this one and this one！’  
（嗯...我喜欢这个...这个和这个）

‘Okay the hot No.1’  
（好的热一）

‘Hot No.1！’  
（热一！）

‘我要Hot No.1的谢谢’

‘我要最新款的！’

‘好的请稍等。’

座位下两只手又缠到了一起

‘我有点期待了，悠太期待么？’

‘啊昂昂昂昂昂’

略毛躁的浅金发蹭过颈窝，挠得他哼声笑了出来，‘开始吧’ 他说。

‘她们都说我有很漂亮的手呢’

‘对了悠太要弄哪只手啊’

‘...左手’

‘那我就弄右手！’

中本悠太略无语的看着被对方左手紧紧牵着的自己的右手，正当要翻一个大大的白眼的时候，‘啊，弄的这个感觉好奇怪啊’

‘欸第一次嘛’

‘她是在弄那个形状吗？’

‘哈哈哈感觉怎么样’

‘挺舒服的，也有点痒，但挺舒服的...要不我们比赛看谁弄得漂亮！’

‘来啊来啊！’

‘...但是悠太啊，但是我们只弄一只手会不会有点奇怪啊’

‘你只给被人看一只手不就好了’

‘不，另一只手我要牵着你’

双手都被限制住的中本悠太除了把白眼翻上天花板以外做不了其他任何动作，终于把眼睛翻下来了之后他又开了口，‘如果弄得漂亮下次还来吗’

‘哦那个，看心情’

看着逐渐驼背的小人好像又不知道在心里打着什么小九九

‘坐直宝贝，驼背会容易脊椎变形的’

‘知道啦知道啦，啰嗦鬼’

中本悠太一边回着一边晃着牵着的那只手。

中本悠太的思绪又飘到了远方，他感觉自己好像无论是好的一面还是坏的一面，哪一面徐英浩都见过。

就比如他们第二次见面时候...的一对四，西八忘了对方有四个人自己只有孤身一人一时冲动就想嘴上占便宜...哈哈哈这下行了，脸肯定是保不住了，不断根肋骨我就强吻一个路过的帅哥...

‘喂？警察同志吗，这里好像有一起围殴，地址是...’

几个凶神恶杀的风风火火地来风风火火地去，这不对面四个瞬间就没了踪影，

‘欸？你怎么在这？’

‘噢嗨！你...刚才...？’

‘相见即是缘分，刚才谢啦，我来请Johnny吃烧烤吧！’

‘额不...’

‘哎我是真的想谢谢你的！’

结果就是第二天还要交一份加急报告的徐英浩被中本悠太拉到路边吃起了烤串。

徐英浩也不知道怎么吃着吃着就喝起了酒，喝着喝着就滚到了床上，但...他也不想乘人之危，给那人盖好了被子就跑去冲冷水了，也没看到另一人就藏在杯子里偷笑。

第二天徐英浩下班后看着面前这个一头火红的人在他面前90度鞠躬道谢后又眨着大大的眼睛凑上前来问 ‘我可以和你交往吗’ 的时候不可否认他的心确实被狠狠的击了一下，正当中本悠太以为自己的告白要以失败告终的时候一只手却环上了自己的腰。

‘可真糟糕，竟然被你抢先的告白了。’

说罢就吻上了他渴望了许久的那双唇。

‘哟Johnny哥下班后要和小男友甜蜜小约会吗？’

对面传来的调戏让徐英浩不得不抬头，‘你不也是吗，郑在玹’

郑在玹无奈的笑了笑，又收紧的在金道英腰上的手。

‘我这是回家，要吃老婆给我做的饭’

‘郑在玹说什么呢，谁是你老婆了，我男的！’

徐英浩看着对面这对甜蜜的活宝笑了笑，

‘哥走了，明天见’

‘明天见’

两对情侣就在分岔路分开了。

‘悠太你这个鸭肝...棋盘图案那种感觉？’

‘昂嗯’

‘啊那种感觉啊...我要弄画画的’

‘哇听起来好难！’

‘Wow This is crazy！老师！感觉好神奇啊’

‘厉害吧，我可是拜托老板娘请最厉害的老师来做的’

徐英浩只是抬起来牵着的手亲了亲那只白皙的小手背，‘Thanks babe.’

‘我的！完成！是我的宝贝们了’

悠太也抬起了他牵着的那只大手亲了亲，‘你也是我的宝贝’

/

‘哦悠太！好久不见！’

‘What’s up？’

‘请问想要怎么样的美甲款式呢？’

‘适合要结婚的人的款式’

‘哦~我会弄得很好看的’

‘哦是吗~？’

‘我们开始吧！...我有点紧张’

‘没关系的’

悠太看着面前这个略紧张的男人细心的在自己的指甲盖上涂涂画画，虽然偶尔回画到自己的手指，中本悠太还是一句又一句没关系地安慰着。

‘好久没来做美甲了呢’

‘啊其实今天是我的第一次给别人做呢’

‘啊真的吗’

‘嗯，今天来刚上了一堂课，她们都说我很有天赋呢’

‘哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...’

两个人都不约而同地笑出了声，‘那很荣幸能让徐英浩先生给我做美甲呢’

‘能给未来老婆做美甲也是我的荣幸。’

徐英浩看着被他温柔地抓着的右手，思绪又飘到了他们以前的种种，一起爬山，一起玩水，一起吃清蒸鸡，悠太给他盛鸡汤的时候他幸福的看着他，嘴上却是不自觉地调戏着，

‘平时好像都说我盛的呢’

‘我本来就这样！’

‘Johnny知道韩国有种说法叫以热制热吗？’

‘当然，天热的时候就吃热的天冷的时候就吃冷的’

一个美国人给日本人科普着韩国知识，这可能是异国情侣的相处模式。

‘这个饭也是能吃的吗？’

‘哦那个是粥，能的吧，吃吧’

直到后来服务员过来说这个粥要放进去喝汤一起煮的时候中本悠太笑了，这可能也就是所谓的和异国情侣交往的不便之处？但是他还是很喜欢，傻的可爱的中本悠太。

‘我们结婚吧，去芝加哥。’

‘好啊...但是！我有一个条件！我们去互相做美甲！我要帅气的结婚！’

‘好，那去做美甲之前，我们该做什么呢？’

中本悠太又环上了徐英浩的脖子，轻声说，‘我们来做爱吧。’

‘噗...’

‘擦了擦了擦了’

注意力又回到了自己杰出的美甲技术上。

又重画了一个。

‘奈斯，就这样吧’

‘I’m sorry I’ve tried my best...’

‘但是你这个画的还不错啊...轮到你了！’

‘Johnny要画哪只手’

‘右手吧’

‘又是右手？’

‘因为我希望我的左手上唯一的点缀是我们的结婚戒指。’


End file.
